Were Meant to be
by DMlover719
Summary: Were meant to be Granger...Have you gone completely insane malfoy?It's hermione grangers last year at hogwarts and she's positive that this year would be the year that everything falls into place. She has here two bestfriends and her little brother by her


Hermione's POV-

I pushed my way through the crowd of muggles to get to the wall between platform nine and ten.

"Bye mum, Bye dad!" I said kissing them both on the cheek. "I'll write!"

"Bye sweetie, take care of Connor!"

Connor was my little brother, 11 years old, and his first year. We both waved to Mum and Dad and walked threw the portal. "Hermione over here!" Someone called my name and I took hold of Connor's hand. I turned around and Saw Ron and Harry, both stopped in their tracks about 5 feet away.

"Whoa." Ron said while he looked at me.

"Hermione, look at you!" Harry stammered and I blushed. "Aw come on sis this is just plain gross!" The three of us looked down at Connor and smiled. I ruffled his brown eyebrow length hair.

"Come on guys lets go find a compartment." As we walked to the train I was getting many stares from all ages. One in particular caught my eye.

"What do YOU want Malfoy?" I said as he stared at me.

"Nothing, just seeing what the mudblood dragged in." he sneered looking at Connor.

"This happens to be my brother and you-"he cut me off.

"Two mudblood's this year how lovely." He said starring me down. "Well must get going then." As he brushed pass me he whispered in my ear. "You've matured this year Granger, Keep in touch." I looked at him with a look of disgust and he winked and walked away. As soon as he was out of ear shot I knelt down by Connor.

"Connor, I don't want you interacting with him ok?"

"I think he likes you. But what ever you say 'Mione."

"He does not like me!"

"Whatever…" Connor stated as we walked onto the train and into the closest empty compartment. We tossed our luggage onto the racks above us and sat down. Connor and I sat on one seat and Harry and Ron on the other.

"So Hermione how was your-"Ron was cut off by the compartment door opening.

"Hey guys!" said Neville "Mind if me and Nellie sit with you guys?" a little Blonde haired girl appeared from behind Neville, her hair was in pigtail braids and she had brown eyes. She wore a sky Blue Halter top and a jean mini skirt.

"Hi Connor." She stated shyly. "Hi." Connor said quietly and blushed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." I said.

"Hermione? Wow I didn't even recognize you, you look…great!"

"Thanks." I said as Neville sat next to Ron, and Nellie sat next to Connor. As the four of us talked I kept looking at Connor, and every time I did Connor was whispering to her and she would giggle quietly.

"So as I was saying how was your summer Hermione?"

"Good I pretty much just spent time with Connor and the boy down the street."

"'Mione likes him…he's a muggle."

"Connor!" I said "I do not like him!" I blushed furiously.

"Whatever." He stated again and turned back to Nellie.

"So what's his name?" Ron said and smiled.

"I don't think that's any of YOUR business now is it." I said and smirked.

"So Hermione when did you start looking like…this?" Neville questioned me.

"Well for my seventeenth birthday I was aloud to do what ever I wanted so I decided to get a complete makeover…"

flash back

"Darling we didn't get you anything for your birthday because well your father and I decided to let you get what ever you want to." My eyes widened and my smile grew to a big grin.

"So you mean I can get a full makeover?' from head to toe?" I asked and my parents sighed. They didn't want me to change my look. But luckily they nodded. I ran to my room to change my cloths I dressed into a pink t-shirt that said 'all this and brains too' and a pair of jean shorts I threw my hair up into a pony tail and slipped on a pair of pink flip flops. My mum grabbed her purse and said I could spend $1,500 on this so I took that to complete advantage. First we went to a beauty salon were they showed me how to do my make-up, like match it, how to put it on, what my color was and stuff like that. Then I got my hair permanently straightened and then got a spiral curl perm. They gave me a shampoo that would help me with my hair and I bought a ton of make-up with the help of the make-up specialist. Then my mum took me to the mall and we hired a person to help me find good outfits and stuff. I bought a completely new wardrobe and a ton of shoes. I had cloths for all occasions, from just hanging out to all dolled up! So then we went to a big jewelry store and a person helped us with getting all the stuff. When we walked out of that store I swear we had like two bags full of jewelry. Well then we went to diagon ally and bought me a ton of new robes and uniforms. I even got a broom!

end flashback

"So that's how I got to look like this." I pulled out my hair tie and let my curls fall down around my face. "Well boy's I'm going to go get changed please help Connor. Nellie do you want to come with me?"

"Yes please." She said and stood up we both grabbed our robes and a uniform and walked down to the girl's bathroom.

"So Nellie, do you and my brother have a thing going on?" she blushed when I said this. "It's ok," I said "don't be embarrassed I want us to be friends."

"Well," she said " I like him but I don't know if he likes me, I mean he flirts with me and stuff but that doesn't mean anything does it?" she asked as we walked into separate stalls .

"Well, why don't you tell him how you feel then see what happens?"

"That's a good idea Hermione, thank you."

I slipped on my read pleated skirt I got it hemmed shorter then normal so it came a little higher then mid-thigh. I put my shirt on and buttoned it half way I had a red sparkly cami on and it made my cleavage show. I pulled on my socks that came to my knees and put on my black shoes. I pulled on a red robe (A/N in my story 7th years are aloud to were any of their house colors of robes.) and walked out of the bathroom stall I waited for Nellie and when she came out we walked back down to our compartment. On the way Nellie slipped her hand in mine and asked me

"Hermione? Can we be best friends?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Sure." I said squeezing her hand gently. When we got to our compartment Nellie walked in first. When I walked in the boy's mouths dropped.

"How do I look?" I stated as the train came to a halt.


End file.
